


john taylor chess club

by jukebonks



Category: Duran Duran, McDonald's - Fandom
Genre: McDonald's, Other, chess club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukebonks/pseuds/jukebonks
Summary: one day, i wnt to nicks house for my weekly chess club. then i met a man named john taylor and eveyrthing changed from that point....





	john taylor chess club

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah also nick taylor has a sex dungeon for some reason but dont worry about it

Johnt aylor was a ga y ass motherFucker UNlimited with one (1) sex and long brown hair with blond hghighlights. his legs were impecable and roiund and perfect and sexxxy. Of course i couldndt help but fall in love with him anf his goregeous brown eyes,the first time i saw him . 

When ]we met for the fistrt time he was playing a game of chess with my friend nick “bitch” rhodes. i said “nick. Whos this twink in that chair across from you” amd he replied with “his name john taylor hse a BITCHH”/. 

“hey thanks masterbater.” i said flirtily. Nicj said “DONT CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” so i said ok. 

The twink, whos name was allegedly john, looked at me and i was immedately hipnotized. The moment i saw his pereftc shining hypnortic brown eyes i was pretty much fuckin himbofied like jesus FU C K he was hott and i think i pretty much forgot how to talk. John whispered seductiveoly “hi”  
I went to where tgey were playing chesss and saw that nick was winning by like, 80. i didnt think that was possible .hes probably cheating. john didnt seem to mind though. i went to the bathroom down the hall to take a shower. To my suprise john was in there!! which was weird since i though he was still in the other room playing chess. It’s best not to think about it too much. 

ANYWAY like i was saying he was in there, flexing in the mirror! i said “hey john are you planning on leaving soon because i kinda gotta take a shower and also take a piss.” 

He didnt respond, he just looked at me with those scrumptious eyes and stepped closer with his long legs. He had a lot more mucsle than i saw in the chess club meeting room probably because he was wearing a sexy leather jacket which was covering his arms. Just tthen, i noticed he didnt have any shirt on. i said to him, “oh fuck thats hot. fuck me” and then he

took me in his big strong arms and carried me to nick’s sex dungeon and yeeted me onto the bed. don’t ask me why nick had a sex dungeon he never explained it and i learned its better not to ask. As i was saying before john yeeted m e onto the king sized bed. Then i took off my clothed and then we FUCKED HARD.

After that john took me back to the chest club meeting room and said hey nick do you wanna get dinner with us”? Nick nodded and we got in johns car where simon was already waiting in the back. We all got in and john drove us to mcdoanlds. nick ordered 19 cokes and a McSalad™. we ate at mcdonalds, then snorted cokane off of the slide in the playground. 

it was a radical day


End file.
